Escaping Reality
by Galaxy Bluebird
Summary: Jellal is a famous architect that is addicted to prescription pills, Erza is a party girl that has a sweet tooth for alcohol. Both of them are addicted to the drugs that help them escape reality, but maybe they don't need the drugs. Maybe they just need each other.
1. Chapter 1

What do you get when you have a bad back? Medicine, Specifically prescription pills. The worst your back, the greater the power the pills have. What do you get when, said person, realizes that the prescription pills can numb not only the back pain, but the senses as well and begins to use it more and more often for other then back pain? You probably already guessed, you get a drug addict.

So, what exactly makes back pain medicine or any pain prescription medicine so addiction? What is in it? The answer is, Opioid drugs. For me, the one that solves all problems is Hydrocodone, or also known as Vicodin.

In pill form when swallowed it usually takes about 15 to 30 minutes to kick in, it all depends on the person and dosage. But for a drug addict that is too long, they want the hit to be immediate, but there is a solution. When crushed then swallowed or snorted, the hit is immediate, within minutes you are somewhere els. You are perfectly numb.

Recent studies have said that Opioid overdoses now kill more people than cocaine or heroine, isn't that ironic. In 2007 painkillers killed twice as many people as cocaine and five times as many as heroine. Thats pretty fucked up, whats even more fucked up is how some people get it, 76% of people who are addicted to prescription pills steal them from their own family members.

While grandpa or grandma are screaming in pain instead of giving them their medication you take it for yourself, because you can and they most likely can't stop you, people are selfish, they were right when they said hell is other humans.

There are two types of addicts, there is dependence and abuse. Dependence is when a person shows a greater tolerance of the substance, withdrawal symptoms, ongoing desire to quit using, loss of control over quantity used, greater focus on obtaining or using the substance, less focus on responsibilities at work and home, and continuing to use in spite of problems.

Abuse describes people who don't have the same compulsion or physical need to use a substance as those with dependence, but who use it on a regular basis. As a result, they may fail to fulfill major responsibilities, continue using the substance even though it imperils relationships, or incur other types of problems.

I would fall into the abuse category, able to quit but chooses not to, doesn't need it but likes it. But aren't all addicts like that? We don't need it but we like it, we can quit but we choose not to, I see it as more of stage one and stage two sort of thing. The longer you do the stuff the more dependent you become on it.

The more you need it, every moment your sober all you could think about is when you're going to get high again. Drug addicts aren't addicted to pain, pain follows us. Do you really think we like snorting things up our nose or pocking our selfs with needles? But we do it anyway, because we are addicted to the escape, we are addict to the high. The wonderful numbing feeling... all the worries, all the stress fly out the window... theres nothing like it.

They say the first step to recovery is acceptance, so here goes nothing. My name is Jellal Fernandes, and I'm a drug addict.

Surprising? Probably for some of you, considering I'm a world known architect, my most famous work being the tower of heaven. You would expect me to be older, and a workaholic, which I am, but still sort of surprising. Im not a run of the mill drug addict, I don't go to extremes to get my fixed, I don't spend my every moment trying to get pills, but I'm no saint either. But then again who is?

0000000000

My eyes open to the sound of my alarm clock going off, I sigh as I turn to my night stand and turn it off. I lay in bed for a couple of minutes thinking about what I have to do today. I don't think of anything so I turn around and go back to sleep.

I am awaken again by the sound of my phone ringing and knocking at the door. I groan as I get up and answer the door. Standing there is a friend of mine, Ultear, she glares at me. "Jellal did you forget!" she yells, I cover my ears. "Forget what?" I ask, she sighs. "Were eating lunch with my parents tonight!" she reminds me.

Oh did I forget to mention that Ultear's parents think were dating? Don't ask why, it's a long and complicated story, one for another time. "Thats today?" I ask, she glares at me. "Of course thats today! I have been telling you about this for a week!" she yells at me.

I sigh, I swear this whole fake dating thing is becoming fucking annoying, she acts like we really dating. "Fine ill go get ready" I say, I walk further into my condo as she comes in and closes the door. "Jellal" I hear her say, I turn and face her, "Yeah" I answer. She smiles at me, "Thank you" she says. Ultear actually looks very pretty when she smiles, its too bad she doesn't do it often. "Its nothing" I say, then turn around and continue walking to my room.

When I get to my room I walk further in and open a door that leads to my personal bathroom. I go inside and take a shower, I let the water hit my face for a couple of minutes, but quickly stop when a sudden memory passes through my mind. I turn off the water and get out, I wrap a towel around my waist and walk to the mirror.

Its all fogged up, I put my hand on the mirror run it down, in its path leaving a clean picture of me. I open the cabinet behind the mirror, there on the shelf is the best part of my day. I pick up the orange see through bottle and take out four pills, I don't need an immediate hit so I just put them in my mouth and chew them like they were candy.

I close the cabinet and look myself in the mirror again, I sigh and walk away. I walk inside my room and go straight to my walk in closet, I put on a suit and walk out. I don't usually wear suits except out of work, but Ultear's family is very formal, it isn't very surprising they are rich. I walk back to the bathroom and wrap five pills inside a napkin in case I need any later.

I find Ultear on the couch watching tv, when she sees me she stands up and turns off the tv. "Ready?" she ask, I nod my head. "Lets go" she says and walks to the front door, I walk behind her. We get out on the hallway and go into the elevator, we go down to the ground floor and walk to the parking lot. We get inside my car and drive to Ultear's family home.

When we get there we park and go inside, a maid takes us to an outside garden were Ultear's parents are seated at a table. Ultear and I sit down at the table and begin to eat, remembering our manners every second and making sure not to mess up.

00000000000000

Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Have you ever been broken? I have... I know what its like to cry yourself to sleep, I know what its like to fall asleep hoping that you wont wake up, I know what its like waking up and wanting to cry even more then you did last night simply because you woke up and instead of being in an eternal sleep and you have to go and face your demons all over again.

Have you ever wished you could go back? I have...Lord knows I have. Wish you could go back to when you were younger or back to happier times. Back when you would smile without noticing, back when it didn't take everything in you to be happy because it came naturally...

Have you ever been Lonely? Truly lonely? I have... You could be in a crowd of people yet still feel alone. True loneliness is not something physical its something mental, loneliness is when you feel like if you died right then and there nobody would care... that is true loneliness. Its even worst when you see everyone with someone that cares about them and they smile and laugh while you just look at them...

Have you ever felt worthless? Has anyone ever called you that? I've been called that and felt that. Telling yourself that you aren't worthless, wanting to do nothing but prove them wrong, but you don't know how. The worst part is when you wake one day and actually believe them... When you look in the mirror and whisper to yourself, I'm worthless...

Do you have demons in your head? I do...That part of yourself that whispers horrible things in your head. And you tell yourself that their wrong, that you are more than what they say. But unfortunately everyone has those nights where you believe it what they say. Every time you look in the mirror all that goes through your head is what they say, every time you look in the mirror ALL you think about is what they say...

Have you ever been suicidal but not? When you have a headache and take pills, but you never bother to look down at how many they're are, you just swallow them not caring. Or when you cross the street but don't bother to look to see if a car is coming, when its night and you walk through every single dark alley. You wont pull the trigger or jump, but you don't care if you die another way, or by 'accident'...

My name is Erza Scarlet and I am an alcoholic, I drink to forget. To feel good, but most importantly to escape.

00000000

I open my eyes, sunlight hitting them as soon as I do. I put my hand over them and open them again and look around. I don't know where I am, I see a bunch of other people passed out around me. My head is killing me, I stand up and begin to look for my jacket. I find it underneath a passed out Cana, I move her and get my jacket.

I put it on and find the front door, when I do I get out and begin to walk to the train station remembering now where I am. I check my pockets and see I have some money, I go inside the station and buy a ticket. I get on the train and go to the stop nearest my apartment. When they call it out on the monitor I get off and begin to walk home.

My head is still killing me, it doesn't help that it is especially sunny today. I get to my apartment building and climb up the stairs to the third floor where my apartment is. I get to my door and unlock it, I immediately notice my roommate isn't home, she must have gone to work already.

I go to the bathroom, I open the medicine cabinet and pick up the bottle of aspirin. I open the bottle and dump some pills on my hand, I don't bother to count them, I put them inside my mouth and swallow them. I begin to take off my clothes from the previous night, they consisted of an old pair of skinny jeans and a now ripped t-shirt of an old cartoon character, I step into the shower and turn on the water.

I turn the knob to the hottest setting, for a couple of seconds it burn my skin, when it does I turn it to normal. After my shower I put a towel around my body and walk to my room. I go to my drawer and find some pajamas pants that have flower print on them and an old pink tank top, I climb into bed and close my eyes to get some proper sleep.

I am awaken by the sound of my phone, I reach out toward my nightstand, when I find it I answer it. It is Cana telling me about another party that is going on today, its going to be at some bar, so it will be better then the one from yesterday.

I agree to go and deicide to go back to sleep for another hour before I get ready. I wake up an hour later and get out of bed. I walk to my small closet and pull out some gray old skinny jeans and a black muscle tank top that has a band name on it. I walk to the mirror and brush my hair, I leave it in its natural state deciding not to style it.

I put some black eyeliner on and a light red shade of lipstick. When I'm done I keep my eyes on my reflection on the mirror for a couple of seconds before I walk away. I walk toward my bed and put on my old converse. I walk toward the front door and pick up my jacket, I make sure I have my keys, wallet and phone then head out. Ready for another night of drinking.

00000000000000

Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

(Jellal's point of view)

Ultear and I eat as her father tells us about his various stocks in many successful companies, I don't pay attention. We all finish our meal, a maid comes and takes all the dirty dishes away. I am just about to ask Ultear if we could leave when Ultear's father calls me.

"Jellal!" he says in a loud voice, before I have a chance to answer him he quickly adds, "Why don't you and I go and have a man to man talk in my den" I of course don't want to have what ever a 'man to man' talk is. But before I could decline he stands up and puts an arm around me making me stand and leading me to what I assume is the den.

The den, is like a man cave for rich old guys, and it looks exactly how you would expect it to look. The walls are fake brown wood, and it has a table filled with different expensive bottles of scotch and whiskey.

He points to the couch, I sit down. He pours us two glasses of scotch and hands me one, I take it, he then sits down in the couch in front of the one I am on. He takes a sip of his scotch then looks at me, "Jellal I brought you here to talk about business" he says. "Business?" I repeat confused, he nods his head, "I wanted to talk to you about opening up your very own business" he says.

My eyes go wide, "My own business? Uh I don't think that's a good-" I start but am interrupted, "maybe I was using the wrong words" he suddenly says and leans closer to me. A dark look comes over his eyes, "I wasn't asking you...I was telling you" he says in a serious voice.

I glare him, my kindness for this man completely disappearing. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" I ask him in a threatening voice. He chuckles, "Now there's the real you, I knew you weren't some proper mannered boy like Ultear tried sell you as" he says then takes a sip of his glass and leaning back on the couch.

"You didn't answer my question" I say in a low voice still glaring at him, he looks at me then puts down his glass on the coffee table. "Listen here boy, I know your not really dating my daughter, you could fool Ur but you sure as hell ain't gonna fool me...but most importantly I know about your past that you have tried so hard to hide..." he says the last part in a low voice.

My heart drops down to my stomach, I try not to let my face show any emotion, it works. He stares at me for a couple of seconds looking for a reaction, "You have a lot of balls bringing up my past to me" I say. I begin to dryly laugh and lean back on the couch, he looks at me confused, "You especially have a lot of balls trying to black mail me with my past when you know exactly what I could do to you" I say in an emotionless voice with a blank look on my face.

He nervously laughs, then grabs his glass and drinks the rest of it, "You aren't going to do nothing to me, especially not in my own home" he says hoping he's right. "No?" I say sarcastically, "You and I both know I can, and also get away with it by making it look like a simple accident" I whisper. He looks at me, noticeable sweat going down his face, I drink all the contents in my glass and put it on the table and then stand up.

"This has been a nice talk, we should do it again, but I really need to go" I say then begin to walk to the door. I stop and turn back at him, "Oh, and if I were you I would really keep what happened here a secret, for your own safety" I say then turn back to the door and leave not waiting to hear an answer from him.

I walk to the living room and find Ultear and Ur having tea, they both stand up when they see me. "Jellal, what did you and my father talk about?" Ultear asks me immediately, I give her a charming smile. "Just business talk" I answer, "You know I actually have something to do so I'm going to take off" I say.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ultear asks me, "No you should stay here and spend some time with your mother, I'm sure one of the many maids or butlers that work here won't mind taking you home later" I say. She smiles and nods her head, "Yeah Ill stay with my mother" she says then puts her hand around Ur.

I smile and kiss Ultear on the cheek and walk out the front door, I go straight to my car and get inside. I start the car and drive home. When I get inside my condo I walk to my bedroom and take off my jacket and walk to the closet and hang it. I begin to take off my tie when I sigh, he knows... he fucking knows

In a sudden outburst I throw many clothes on the floor in anger, throwing down with it an old bottle of wine I had hid in here for a special accession. I sigh again and run my fingers throw my hair ripping some of it out. I walk out of the closet leaving the broken wine bottle on the floor.

I throw myself onto my bed and decided to sleep it off. I am awaken some time later by my phone, I pick it up from my nightstand and look at the photo that comes up, I see Ultear. I ignore the call and go back to sleep. About five minutes later I hear my phone ringing again, I am about to ignore the call again but I look and see its Laxus.

"Hello"

 _"Jellal its Laxus!"_

"Yes, I know I looked at the caller ID before I picked up"

 _"Smartass"_

I chuckle, "What's up?"

 _"Well your good friend Laxus here was about to invite you to a party that is happening at my bar, but I don't know if you would want to go seeing you over here being smartass"_

I chuckle again, "When is?"

 _"In about in a hour, enough time for you to get your nails and your hair done"_

"Fuck off, ill be there in a hour"

 _"Alright, ill try not to drink all the good stuff before you come"_

"You better not, Bye"

 _"Bye"_

I hang up my phone and sit up on the bed, and rub the sleepiness out of my eyes. I get out of bed and slowly walk to my closet I look myself in the mirror and realize I didn't change out of my clothes. I still have on my white button down dress shirt and black pants. I decide to take off my white dress shirt and put on a black one on instead.

Then I just grab my black jacket that I was wearing earlier and walk out of my closet. I walk into the bathroom and walk to the mirror and open the cabinet and take some pills and put them in my mouth.

I quickly close the cabinet and walk away, not wanting to look at myself a the mirror, I walk to the kitchen and drink some water. I finish my glass of water and get my phone, keys and wallet and leave the condo. I lock the door and go down to the parking lot, when I get outside I realize the sun is setting. How long was I asleep? I get inside my car and begin to drive to the bar.

00000000000000

Please review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

(Erza's point of view)

I stand in front of a huge modern bar, I take a deep breath and open the door. I walk in and immediately the smell of alcohol and sweat hits me. I see silhouette's of people dancing, its dark inside the only light coming from a disco ball that is in the middle of the dance floor.

I walk further in, not knowing what to do, should I find Cana or just blend in with the crowd and dance? I start to panic, I'm all alone. I look around and try desperately to find a familiar face but I don't see one. My heart rate begins to go up, still I continue walking through the crowd and try to find someone I know.

I make it to the back of the bar/club and I find the bar. I quickly walk to it and ask the bartender for three shots of whiskey. As soon as he puts them down I drink every single one of them. Slowly all my panic and worries melt away, as I feel the alcohol go down my throat and into my stomach, warming me up, like a motherly hug.

I smile and sit down, I ask the bartender for more shots. Pretty soon I lose count of how many shots I have taken and I begin to feel tipsy. I smile, this is the best part of my day, the feeling I am feeling now. I feel my phone buzz telling me I have a new message, I take it out of my pocket and check my messages. I see a new message from Mira, my roommate, it says she isn't coming home today since she's having a sleepover with her sister.

I frown and sigh, Im going to be alone at home tonight, I hate being alone. "Why the long face?" I hear someone say, I turn to my left and see a man sitting in the stool next to me, he has bright blue hair and a red tattoo covering one of his eyes. I shyly smile and look down, "Am I that easy to read?" I ask no one particular.

The man chuckles, "Perhaps, but I am also good at reading people" I hear him say, I look up at him. "Oh, your good at reading people?" I ask him. He nods, "I can read anyone" he says confidently. I look around the bar and point to a random guy, "Okay then read him" I say, the man turns to guy.

"Well, he's drinking a pretty girly drink, so most likely a woman taught him to drink probably raised by a single mother. He's having a mid-life crisis, you can tell he doesn't usually drink... His wife cheated on him" he determines. "What, his wife cheated on him? How can you tell?" I ask, still looking at the guy.

"Well, for one he has a look of betrayal on his face, plus he keeps playing with his wedding ring, he wants to throw it but he doesn't he always catches it before it drops. She probably got pregnant and wants him to raise it like his own, its all in the look of the eyes" he says completely reading the guy.

"Poor man" I say sympathetically, "he's telling himself he's going to leave her but in the end he's going to go back to her and raise the kid" he says. I turn to him, "Im Erza" I say and hold my hand out, he takes it. "Im Jellal" he says, I smile at him, "Its nice to meet you" I say then I let go of his hand.

"So, Erza what are you doing here in this fine evening" he asks then takes a swing of his drink, "My friend invited me, but I haven't seen her anywhere" I say then look around again for Cana before I turn back to him. "What about you?" I ask, "Same, my friend invited me" he answers.

I take a swing of my drink when I hear one of my all time favorite songs begin to play, its _Shades of Cool by Lana Del Rey._ I quickly look up and grab Jellal's hand, he looks at me confused, "I love this song, come on lets go dance" I say. He scoffs, "I don't dance" he says, I smile "too bad" I say and pull him to the dance floor against his will.

I put my hands around his neck and slowly sway to the beat of the song, he puts his hands around my waist and holds me tightly, he follows my lead and sways to the rhythm. In a low voice I sing the song, he just listens quietly while he holds me. And their at that moment while in his arms listening to Lana Del Rey, I am at peace for the first time in a long time.

The song ends and we pull away, I smile at him, "See it wasn't so bad" I say. He smiles at me also, "No it wasn't bad at all" he responds. His eyes look away from me and instead look across the room, the smile leaves his face immediately, I turn and look in the direction he is looking at. I see a woman with long dark hair looking around.

"Shit" I hear him say, I turn back to him as he pulls out his phone, immediately a bunch of missed calls pop up. I turn back at the direction of the girl and right at that moment she turns to our direction, before she can see us Jellal grabs my hand and begins to pull me to the back, but by then she spots us and begins to try and make her way to us.

He walks faster and drags me along with him, we go behind the bar to the kitchen, he takes me to a door and opens it we walk out. He quickly takes me to what I assume is his car, we get inside and drive off, in the review mirror leaving the image of the girl looking at us.

"Who was that?" I ask, he chuckles, "Someone who I do not want to deal with right now" he answers. "Ex-girlfriend?" I guess, he shakes his head, "I wish, if she was my ex at least I have an excuse to not see her" he says the last part below his breath but I still hear him.

"So then where to?" I ask, he looks at me, "Where ever you want" he answers. "Hmm" where could we go? "Oh! How about the beach?" I suggest. "The beach? Its close to midnight and you want to go to the beach? Can't you get in trouble going this late?" he asks.

"Thats only if they catch you" I say in an obvious tone. He chuckles, "Good point" he says agreeing with me. "I always wanted to go to the beach at night" I say more to myself, "The beach it is then" he announces.

00000

We make it to the beach, we go to a secluded area away from the main swimming area. Jellal parks his car a couple of meters away from the water but still near by. We get out of the car and walk toward the water, I take off my shoes and roll up my pants, Jellal does the same.

I slowly I dip my foot inside the water, but quickly retract it. Jellal gives me a confused look, "Its cold" I say. He chuckles, he walks closer to, and smirks. "It would be a shame if someone were to drop you inside the 'cold' water wouldn't it?" he says in a sadist tone.

Before I have enough time register what he just said, he picks me up and begins to walk deeper inside the water, I tightly grab on to him realizing now what he plans to do. "Jellal! Don't you dare!" I yell still holding tightly on to him not wanting to touch the cold water.

"I don't know what you'r talking about Erza" he says playing stupid, he quickly lowers me and pretends like he's going to drop me then lifts me up again, I yell at him and he laughs. He goes deep enough into the water were if he drops me I will be completely soaked, the water is almost up to his waist.

He smiles, and I yell at him not to drop me or els, in the middle of my threat he lets me go and I fall into the cold water. I come up from under water and grab him, I pull him down with me. Now both of us soaking wet begin to laugh and play with the water, splashing at each other until the other one calls mercy.

After about an hour we get out of the water, both of us still laughing. Jellal looks inside his trunk and finds two blankets he hands me one and takes the other one. We attempt to dry ourselves but are not successful. "You want to go back to my condo we can get dried there" he suggest.

"Sure" I answer, we both get inside his car and begin to drive to his condo. I turn the radio on and sing to it. Jellal makes fun of me jokingly while I flick him off. I smile then I turn up the radio higher and begin singing at the top of my lungs not caring who hears me, while Jellal silently laughs at me.

00000000000000

Please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

(Erza's point of view)

After 30 minutes of being in Jellal's car with all the windows down and singing at the top of my lungs to the radio. I am tiered and I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be able to talk tomorrow. But I don't care, it was worth it.

We finally get to Jellal's condo. I get out of his car and look at the building in front of me, I look in awe. Its exterior is mostly dark tinted windows, all of them reflecting the night sky perfectly like a painting. I snap out if it when Jellal bumps me, "Are you gonna stare all day?" he asks with a smug look.

He walks toward the buildings main doors, I quickly follow after. He walks to the doors and puts in a code to unlock them. They unlock and we walk in, we walk straight to the elevator and get on, he once again puts in a code in the keypad, the elevator starts.

It stops, on what I assume is the highest floor. We get off the elevator, he walks ahead of me to a door. I stop walking and look out one of the windows in the hallway, we are on the highest floor, I can just see the parking lot from here. I hear someone clear their throat, I turn and see Jellal holding the door open for me.

I blush and quickly walk inside what I assume is his condo. When I go inside I immediately walk to huge window that takes up most of the wall in front of the door in the living room. I walk closer to it and put my hand on the glass without realizing, while I look in awe.

Unlike the window in the hallway, this window gives you a view of the river and the city. This building is in a perfect spot to catch just the right view, far enough away to not be caught in all the city drama, but close enough have the perfect view of it all.

I don't hear as Jellal walks up to me until I feel his shoulder rub against mine, "It's a beautiful view, isn't it?" he says. I nod my head, "It's amazing..." I respond, not tearing my eyes away from the window.

After a couple of minutes of peaceful silence I look back to Jellal, it isn't till then do I realize he is looking at me. I look down embarrassed, I must seem like an immature child, acting like that over a view that he is used to waking up and seeing everyday.

He chuckles at my sudden shyness, "Come, Ill show you to the bathroom" I hear him say. By the time I look up he is already walking away with his back to me. I follow him, he leads me to what I assume is the guest bedroom.

He stops in front of the closet and pulls out a box from the top shelf and sets it down on the bed. He pulls out some sweat pants and a plain black t-shirt. "These don't fit me anymore, you can use these" he says then points to another door in the room.

"That is the bathroom and in there should be towels and anything else you may need. I will be in the other room if you need me" he says and walks out of the room shutting the door behind him. I let a breath out I didn't know I had been holding.

It isn't till now do I realize my heart is beating fast, well of course it's beating fast Im in the home of a man I just met and who probably has enough money to have me killed and my body never found. God knows it won't be hard to get rid of me, bedside I doubt anyone would even report me missing, or miss me...

I sigh, damn alcohol is wearing off. I look down at the clothes and smile, I pick them up and walk to the bathroom. I turn on the lights and am once again surprised, the bathroom looks like something that just came out of a magazine catalog that everyone wishes their bathroom looked like.

Personally, I never saw the point in going all out in a bathroom, I mean how long do you really spend in the bathroom to waste so much money on designing it to be state of the art. But in this moment I take it all back, it is sort of worth it. Maybe for impressing guests?

I set the clothes down on the counter and walk to the shower, I turn it on and begin to undress. I get inside, the warm water welcoming me. I close my eyes and enjoy the nice warm water, as it washes away all the dirt and worries I have. I begin to sing to myself while enjoying the luxurious shower.

(Jellal's point of view)

After I leave Erza inside the guest bedroom to shower I walk to my room. I get inside the shower myself and wash the dirt away from my skin and hair. After I'm finish showering I change into fresh clothes consisting of navy blue sweat pants and a white t-shirt.

I chuckle, "I really need to get more casual clothes besides sweat pants and t-shirts" I say to myself. I finish changing. I pick up a book from my night stand and walk to the living room, to read while Erza showers.

I walk out of my room, book in hand, and begin to walk to the living room. I stop when I stand in front of the guest room. From inside I can hear Erza singing, she isn't singing very loud but in this quiet condo you can hear it.

I smile and continue walking to the living room, I walk into the huge room and sit down on the white couch and begin to read. Not long after I hear someone walk into the room, I look up and see Erza standing in front of me in my t-shirt that fits her like a loose mini dress and sweat pants that don't fit her at all.

She looks at me and chuckles, "You really need to buy more casual clothes Jellal" she says and smiles. "Yes, I do" I say and smile, "Also, do you have any smaller sweats?" she asks. I frown, "That, I don't know" I say, putting the book down. I stand up and begin to walk to my room, her trailing behind me.

I go inside my room and go straight to my closet. I turn on the closet light and walk to where I keep my sweat pants. She goes in also, I frown. "Im pretty sure those pants are the smallest I have, I usually get very loose sweat pants that just fit me" I say looking through them.

"This can work" I hear her say behind me, I turn and look she has pair of my boxers in her hand. I feel my face redden, "E-Erza those are my boxers!" I yell out embarrassed. She looks at me, "Really? I thought they were the magic key to Narnia" she says sarcastically.

"Erza! Gives those back!" I yell, "No!" she yells. "Now turn around, I'm going to put them on" she says. "Are you really?" I ask her, she nods her head. I sigh, she's stubborn enough to change into them even if I don't turn around. I turn around, I hear her chuckle, "What?" I ask.

"Smart choice" she replies, I smile. "Done, you can turn around now" I hear her say. I turn around and see she has my boxers on. She's looking in the mirror, "See I told you these would fit me" she says. "Their still big on you" I point out, she looks at me and pouts.

"They look better on me then they ever did on you" she says and gives me a dirty look. I give her a dirty look back, "You wish" I say in a snobby voice. She giggles, we walk out of the closet and go to the kitchen.

"You want anything to drink?" I ask her, "Water" she answers. I get her a glass of water, she drinks it in one go. When she's done she walks to a painting that hangs on the wall, "Where did you get this?" she asks. I pour myself some water and walk to her, "An artist friend of mine painted it for me" I answer.

It's a painting of a garden, all of the flowers are grey and dead, all but one red rose that still blooms. She smiles, "The rose looks like the one from beauty and the beast" she remarks. I smile, just noticing the resemblance, "It does" I say agreeing.

"That movie is so old" she says then snorts, "It's not that old" I say remembering when it came out. I take a sip of my water, "It came out before I was even born" she says casually and walks away. My eyes go wide, I spit my water back into the cup.

"Before you were born? Erza! How old are you!?" I yell going after her. I find her in the living room on the electric massage chair, "Hm, did you say something?" she asks. "yes, how old are you?" I ask, she looks at me and smiles.

"Im 24 Jellal, I was born a year after beauty and the beast came out" she says calmly, I let out a breath. She chuckles, "Why? How old are you?" she asks, with a sly smile. I look at her, and rub my neck embarrassed. "Im 28..." I say in a low voice, hoping she won't hear me, I was wrong.

I immediately I hear her laugh, I glare at her, which makes her laugh even harder. "Wow, don't glare that hard Jellal. You might hurt yourself old man!" she says. "I am 28! I am still young and in my youth!" I say.

Slowly her laughter dies out, I keep my head turned from her. By the time I look back at her, she is asleep. I smile, I turn off the chair and pick her up slowly and gently, so I don't wake her. I carry her to my room and lay her down on the bed.

I cover her and turn off the lights, I slowly close the door and walk to the guest room. I throw myself on the bed, tiered by the days events. Not long after I feel myself drift into a peaceful sleep.

00000000000000

Please review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

(Jellal's point of view)

Slowly I open my eyes, the sunlight through my window hitting them as soon as I do. I close them again and sit up. I rub my eyes and open them again, I look around and realize I'm in the guest room.

For a couple of seconds I'm confused as to why I'm here. Then everything from the night before comes back to me, meeting a mysterious red head at the bar, going to the lake at midnight and ending the night with her coming here.

I get off of the bed and walk to the door. I open the door and walk straight to my bedroom. I open the door expecting to see a beautiful girl laying in my bed, but am disappointed to see no one.

I walk further in and see the bed is made up, I look around the room for any sort of evidence that she was here, that I didn't imagine her from my drunken slumber. But I don't find anything. I walk out of the room and walk to the kitchen.

I open the fridge and grab a water bottle, I drink about half of it when I notice something on the kitchen table. I put my water down and walk to the table, I realize its a piece of paper and pick it up, it reads

 _I had a great time, thanks for letting me crash at your place_

 _-Scarlet_

I chuckle, so she really was here? I smile, what a simple and boring note compared to how interesting and complex she was. I fold the note and notice that on the table folded nicely are the clothes I had lent her. I walk to my room and put the note in my night stand drawer for safe keeping.

Her name rolls around in my tongue, Scarlet just like her hair...how fitting...that way ill never forget...

00000

(Erza's point of view)

I let out a breath in frustration, I have been walking for about 15 minutes yet I cant seem to find a familiar street name, or at least some land mark that will tell me where the hell I am. I wrap my jacket closer to myself, its getting colder these days and this jacket doesn't cover all that much compared to my black fake leathered one.

But it was the first thing I grabbed last night and I didn't bother looking. Its also black but it cuts off half way down my stomach. I let out another breath, I pass a group of men and hear them whistle and call me over.

I keep walking ignoring them, I'm used to it ever since I grew into my body it happens most of the time when I walk out in the street. I check my phone again hoping it will turn on but its completely dead.

I see a café shop ahead and debate on going in and asking to use their phone and calling Mira, but I decide against it. I don't want to bother her, besides she's probably still with her sister, we don't really get along.

I continue walking and at last find a street I know, I then realize just how fancy a neighborhood I am in. I chuckle, who would have ever thought I would meet someone from a neighborhood like this that was kind and not snobby, well at least seemed kind.

I don't really have a hangover today which is surprising, its been a while since I haven't had a hangover in the morning and not have to work. I find the train station and go in. Everything is nicer here even the train stations, they even have a small place where you can get coffee.

I buy a ticket and get on the train that runs nearest my apartment. "Have a safe trip home" an employee tells me as I get on. I try not to scoff, I get in and take a seat next to a window.

'Home' I never understood that word...I remember my seventh grade teacher for the first day of school made us all as an ice breaker, write about what home was to us, why it was so special and to include a drawing.

Most of my classmates drew their houses or family and wrote home was home because their parents were there. Or others, wrote that's where their family was and that was the most important thing to them.

I of course didn't... I struggled with the assignment because I didn't quite understand what home meant. I asked the teacher this and she laughed, 'home is where the heart is' she said simply.

I still didn't quite understand, my heart is in my body not at home, why would people use such a stupid metaphor? I asked my old teacher since I liked her, she was like a mother I never had, she also laughed. 'Home is where your loved the most, where do you feel your loved the most Erza?' I remember her asking me, where am I loved the most?

I never did answer her or turn in the project for that matter, I went the next day to ask her more about this but she wasn't there. I found out years later that she also had a sweet tooth for whiskey and had driven off the bridge that night.

I now realize that the perfume or at least what I thought was perfume that I so frequently smelled on her was whiskey. Maybe that's why its my favorite drink? The smell of whiskey its self relaxes me, it reminds me of when she would hug me when ever I would cry, because the other students where picking on me or I didn't understand something in school and it would frustrate me.

I cried all night in bed when I had found out what had happen to her, I visit her grave every week and put out blue hydrangeas, they were her favorite. I guess when I was younger I had always thought that maybe she had gotten fired and that if I ever really needed her I could easily find her online or something.

I grew up in foster homes all my life, I never knew what a home was like. Home to me was always a horrible word, it meant I had to go back to people that yelled at me and hit me for any little thing I did. It meant I had to go back and be a slave...

As soon as that sentence goes through my head I shake my head, not wanting my line of thinking to go down that road. I stand up as I hear my stop called out in the intercom. I walk to the doors and wait as they open and let me out.

I leave the station and begin my almost 3 mile walk home, I try not to think of anything because I know exactly what will automatically pop into my head. And I prefer not to get drunk in the morning.

I finally make it to the apartment, and find Mira already there and to my disappointment her sister as well.

"Hello Lisanna" I say as I see her, "Well hello Erza, what a surprise I didn't expect to see you here" she says with a wide smile. "I can say the same thing to you, and this is my apartment where else would I be?" I ask with the same smile.

"Well it isn't even 8 o clock yet, shouldn't you still be out 'partying' and drinking" she says in a snobby voice, like I'm some kind of animal or idiot. "Well Lisanna unlike you I have a job and have to earn everything I have not mooch off of people" I say, I hear her gasp as I walk away into my room, I slam the door just in time to hear Mira lecture Lisanna on manners. The same lecture I'm sure to get in a couple of hours or when ever I come out of my room.

I go straight to my bed and lay down, but today unlike all the other times I stay out all night, I'm not tiered. To be honest that is one of the best night sleeps I have ever had, that bed felt like a cloud, especially compared to this lumpy old thing.

I close my eyes and let out a breath, this isn't home...but its the only thing I have...

00000000000000

Please review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

I let out a small breath as I look at the clock and see that my shift is finally over, I give my last customer their bill then clock out. I walk to the bathroom as I hear the judgmental whispers of the other employees.

I ignore them and go into the bathroom, I lock the door and begin to change out of my waitress uniform, its an old yellow ugly dress that all of the waitresses have to wear. I let my hair out of its bun and brush it out with my fingers.

I change into my regular clothes that consist of old ripped jeans and a band shirt along with my always trusty black leather jacket. I unlock the door and leave the bathroom, I walk toward the back where all of the employee lockers are kept. I open mine and stuff the hideous dress inside.

As I close the metal door I see Evergreen and Minerva looking at me and whispering to themselves. I roll my eyes, what else is new. They gossip like their damn life depended on it. I debate on whether or not walking up to them and beating both of them up to a bloody pulp.

"Erza!"

I turn and see Yukino, the only girl I can stand in this entire place. I smile at her, "Did you just get here?" I ask. She nods her head and then notices Minerva and Evergreen, "I wish they wouldn't be so mean to you Erza" she says concerned. I laugh, "I don't give a shit what they say or think" I say loud enough for both of them to hear, they shut up for a couple of seconds before they continue talking again.

"What I don't get is why they do it" she says thinking out loud. "Well you see the bitch with the turd eyebrows was dumped and she somehow thinks it was because I was flirting with her boyfriend and the other one just doesn't have a mind of her fucking own so she believes what ever shit they feed her" I say loudly while looking at them. They both glare at me then leave.

"Fucking shit heads" I say under my breath, Yukino gives me a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry about me, I have to go ill see you around" I say. I don't wait for her to say anything before I walk out of the room and begin to make my way toward the front of the diner.

"Well, Well, Well look at you Erza, your glowing!" I hear someone say. I turn and see Sting, we have mutual friends but I don't talk to him often mainly because he's a self centered jackass. "The fuck are you going on about now Sting" I say looking at him.

"I was at that party yesterday and I saw you walking out with some blue haired arm candy" he says with a sly smile. I roll my eyes and put on my sunglasses, "fuck off Sting" I say and begin to walk away.

" ~Erza got some dick~ " he says in a sing song voice, I continue walking and stick out my middle finger toward him. I hear him laughing as I leave the diner and step outside. Its pretty nice out today probably the warmest day were going to have for a while.

I begin to walk to the train and take out my phone, I turn it on and see its 7:30pm, my shift at the bar starts at 9. I decide to go into a coffee shop near the train and rest for a little while before I head out. Besides I rather be there as little time as possible.

As bad as it is having girls talk shit about you while your in the room at the diner I rather that then going to my second job. Its in the low side of town, and with the outfits they make the bartenders wear you would think that we were up next for the pole.

But the tips are good and the owner doesn't care if you drink if anything he encourages, because drunk girls means loose girls and loose girls always bring good business. I personally have never and will never take home any of the low lives that go there, but just because some other girl might doesn't mean I am going to judge her.

I think that's the only thing I like about that place no one judges you, you could do what ever the fuck you want and no one will say anything about it. Places like that are filled with broken people that have given up on ever being one of those perfect assholes who judge you for things that are out of your control.

A place filled with broken people is always dangerous, because their instinct above everything else is to survive. We stop giving a shit about other people's pain because of what they did to us. So its okay if the bartender next to me wants to sleep with every guy in the room or if the girl next to her lets her boyfriend hit her every night because she loves him, we don't judge each other just like how I can get shit faced when I'm supposed to be working.

They wont bat an eyelash, they would just try to help me with my orders and I give them some of my tips when I'm sober. I will help the girl clean her fresh wounds that the man she loves left and I will help the other girl fight off any angry wives or girlfriends that come looking for her. We learn to live with the wounds other left upon us, ones that we never deserved. So why the fuck do people still think that they could judge us, were not hurting anyone but ourselves and we sure as hell don't need your sympathy.

Just let us be our broken self's and leave us alone, were as happy as we will ever be...

0000000000000

(Jellal's point of view)

'PLEASE HELP ME!...'

'NO STOP PLEASE! IM BEGGING YOU!'

'STOP PLEASE!'

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm so fucking sorry"

I open my eyes and sit up on my bed, I try to catch my breath. My heart is racing and I feel the familiar cold sweat going down my back. "Fuck" I say under my breath another nightmare. I turn on the bed side lamp, I look at the alarm clock. It reads 2:30 am, shit I have to go to work in a couple of hours.

I sigh, well looks like I'm not sleeping today. I lay back down on my bed as I try to rest my poor mind. "Its just a dream, its just a dream" I tell my self. But unlike normal nightmares it was real it did happen, the monster in my nightmare is real.

I sit up again and decide to just get up and go take a shower, I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom and turn on the water. I get undressed and my eyes go to the mirror where my reflecting looks back at me, that's right MY reflection nothing else, its just me.

I grab a towel and cover the mirror not want to look at any more, I get in the shower and let the hot water burn my skin and wash away all of the sweat.

After I'm done showering I walk to my room and dress into some comfortable clothes. I walk to the kitchen and make myself a snack, since the kitchen is connected to the living room I turn on the TV for some background noise. I don't pay attention to what channel it is on and I begin to fix myself a sandwich.

 _'Breaking News: It appears that the CEO of the famous Milkovich company is found dead in his office. No further information about his death or how he died has been released by police at the moment'_

I stop what I'm doing and look at the TV, isn't Milkovich the company that belongs to Ultear's father. Just then the TV flashes a picture of Ultear's father as well as one of her family pictures. "Oh shit" I say, Ultear's father is dead?

I hear knocking come from my door, who could be here at this hour? I walk to the door and open it, standing there is a very disoriented Ultear. She has tears going down her face and her makeup is all smeared.

"Jellal! M-my father" she begins, I grab her hand and pull her inside. I shut the door and hug her, "I know I just heard, I'm sorry" I whisper. She begins to sob against my chest and shaking uncontrollably. I have a blank face while she cries and tries to tell me something but I cant understand her.

I don't understand why she's crying so much, its not like her father ever treated her or her mother good. He was a son of a bitch that only gave a shit about himself, I cant even begin to tell you how many times he let her down.

Why is she so damn sad, I look down at her and see she really is crying her eyes out and is in pain. He deserved to die with all of the people he fucked over, she's one of them yet here she is crying like he was some sort of fucking saint. If I ask her why she is crying over such an asshole she would simply answer because he was her father.

I never understood that, if they are assholes than they should be hated, so when they die you should be happy not sad. They don't deserve your tears.

 _Just because they are your family doesn't mean you have to love them..._

00000000000000

 **Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

(Erza's point of view)

I pour out another shot of vodka and hand it to the guy in front of me, he winks at me and then walks away. I scoff, the bar isn't very bust today, I wipe off the forever dirty counter. Why even try, I set down the rag and turn to my right where Cana stands in an equally as slutty outfit that I am in. "Hey can you take over my station for a couple of minutes I'm going to take a breath of fresh air!" I yell through the obnoxiously loud music.

She nods her head and shoos me away, I smile and walk to the back room. I go to my employee locker and take out my jacket. I put it on and open the back door, I step outside and let the cool air hit my sweaty body and warm cheeks. I let out a breath and see it fog up in the night.

The one good thing about the fall and winter is the dumpster doesn't smell as bad back here. I reach into my pocket and am about to pull out a cigarette when I hear something. I stop what am I doing and listen again. It sounds like a pained moan, I follow the noise to the other side of the dumpster.

I walk to the other side, my high heels clicking against the dirty pavement. I look and see someone laying on the floor leaning against the brick wall of the bar. My heart drops to my stomach and my breath hitches.

"Millianna!" I yell recognizing her, I get closer to her and crouch down. I take a good look at her, her clothes are all ripped up and her body is littered with cuts and bruises, but worst of all in the moonlight and shabby street light I notice the blood that is between her thighs.

She slowly opens her left eye, her right eye is swollen shut. "Erza... please help me..." she whispers in a pained voice. Tears are leaking out of her eyes, "Don't worry I'm here now" I say, she begins to sob. I take off my jacket and cover her. "Omg what happened?" I hear someone say, I turn and see another worker, Lucy she's new just started working here. "Lucy call 911" I say, she nods her head and takes out her phone.

I look back at Millianna, she continues to sob, it takes all of me not to sob with her. Millianna is only 14 years old, her mom abandon her so she had to take this job, its the only one that would look the other way about her age and hire her. Plus she has a developed body for her age so the owner didn't think twice about it. We always saw her as our little sister, we would always help her with her school work and would give her some of our tips when times got really hard.

"Erza it hurts really bad..." she whispers to me, "don't worry the ambulance will be here soon" I say. She lets out a pained cry, "Millianna who did this to you?" I ask in a low voice. She shakes her head, "What does is matter Erza? Look at the way I'm dressed, I was asking to be raped dressed like this in a dark alley..." she says and looks away.

"No, Millianna this is not your fault, you hear? this isn't your fault. You could be naked for all I care but if you said no, then it fucking means no" I say. She looks at me and then away, "...It was that guy, with the dark green hair and snake tattoo that is always trying to touch me..." she says in a low voice. I hear the sirens as they begin to pull up, I look at Lucy, "ride with her on the ambulance, ill meet you at the hospital" I say she nods her head.

They put Millianna in the ambulance, she holds on tightly to my jacket as they drive away. I open the creaky old door and go inside, I walk to my locker and change out of my clothes and put on real clothes.

I walk to Cana in the front and tell her what happened, I ask to use her car and she hands me the keys without thinking twice. I am about to leave when I see him, the son of a bitch who stole Millianna's innocents. He is with a group of friends toward the back of the bar laughing and joking around.

"Erza?" Cana calls me, but I don't hear her. I walk out from behind the bar and start to walk straight to the table where he sits. I pick up an empty bottle from a table and continue walking. I stand in front of him, he looks at me. "Well hello there doll face" he says with a sly smile. "So your the son of a bitch who thinks its okay to go around and touching little girls, you piece of shit!" I yell and then with the empty beer bottle I hit him right in the face.

The bottle shatters and he falls to the ground, I get on top of him and continue to hit him on the face with the broken beer bottle. Pieces of glass cutting up his face until all you see is blood. My hand also gets cut with the shards but I don't care, because all I see is Millianna laying on the floor with blood between her thighs while sobbing.

Before I know it I am pulled away from him by a cop, I continue to kick and scream as two more cops try to hold me down. I feel the familiar cold cuffs click on my wrist. And I'm dragged outside and thrown in the back of a police car.

000000000

(Jellal's point of view)

I sigh, my phone has now officially died. What the hell is taking them so damn long, its already been 3 hours how long does it take to identify a body. Why am I even here in the first place? Ultear said she needed me here for emotional support, her family should be enough.

I wonder if there is a bathroom around here? Well I need to stand up and stretch my legs anyway. I stand up and begin to walk in a random direction, after a couple of minutes of walking aimlessly around the police department, I finally spot a bathroom.

I am about to go inside when something catches my eyes. I see a familiar red head sitting down in front of one of the cops desks. Is that her? I begin to walk to her, "Erza?" I call out. She looks up, "Jellal right?" she says remembering my name. I nod my head, "what are you doing here?" I ask. She lifts up her right hand, its hand cuffed to the chair she is sitting in. I chuckle, "What you in for?" I ask. "Beating up someone who very much deserved it, what are you doing here you?" she asks.

"Emotional support" I say while sitting down in the chair next to her. "For what?" she asks, "something that isn't worth my time" I say honestly. She laughs, "oh god, I need a drink" she says. I chuckle, "if I were in handcuffs I would too" I say.

"Well, Miss Scarlet lucky you they aren't pressing charges, you are free to go" I hear a cop say as he steps up to us. He walks to Erza and takes off her handcuffs, when he does she stands up and stretches. "So do you wanna go out for a drink?" I ask her. She smiles, "lead the way"

00000000000000

Please review! :)


	9. Chapter 9

(Erza's point of view)

Jellal and I leave the police station and he drives us to a bar. We get there and I look at the entrance, "Fairytail?" I say reading the bright red sign. Seems familiar, although what bar haven't I been to. "You recognize this place?" he asks me, I nod my head. He opens the door for me, "I thought you would, its the place where we first met" I hear him say as I walk through the door.

I look at him, "I didn't take you for a sentimental person, is that the only reason why we came here?" I ask. "Well that and my friend owns the place so I get good liquor for a cheap price" he says, I laugh, "I like this place, even if you did bring me here because your cheap" I say jokingly.

He laughs, "I like it here too" he agrees. We find an empty table and sit down, "I'm sorry I left last time with out saying bye" I say as we sit. "Its alright" he says in a carefree voice. My phone 'dings' I take it out of my purse and check it.

I hear someone walk to our table and ask us what we will like, I raise my head when I recognize the voice. "Mira?" I say confused as I look at her, "Oh Erza I didn't see you there" she says with a smile. "I thought you worked as a bartender in some fancy bar in the city?" I ask her. She looks at the floor shyly, "Well I quit that job" she says in a low voice.

"Why would you quit that job?" I ask confused considering how much tips she made there and it was a respectable place. "Jellal" I hear someone else say, I turn and see a man with blonde hair and a scar across one of his eyes.

"Laxus!" Jellal calls the man, "now I know why" I whisper to Mira, she elbows me in the stomach. Jellal turns to me, "Erza this is my friend Laxus, he's the owner" he says. I smile and shake his hand, "So Laxus are you and Mira se-" before I could finish my sentence. Mira interrupts, "Erza why don't you come help me get drinks from the bar" she says loudly.

I give her a look but she grabs me and pulls me to the bar. "Ow Mira that hurts" I say, she lets me go and gives me a look. "I didn't even grab you that hard, anyway I heard about Millianna... How are you doing?" she asks in a soft voice.

I give her a sad smile, "I'm fine Mira... But I am in desperate need of a drink" I say then begin to pour myself a shot of whiskey. "You cant drink your problems away Erza..." she tells me, I drink the whiskey and begin to pour myself another. "No you cant... but you can get drunk enough that you forget them and for now that's enough... Memories are our worst enemies Mira..." I whisper while looking at the glass and then drink the wonderful liquid.

"Now, if I heard right Jellal said he wanted a beer and I'm sure Laxus will want one too" I say as I get two beer glasses and begin to fill them with beer. "And I'm sure your going to want a beer too, right?" Mira asks me with a smile. I smile back, "you know me so well Mira" I say.

Mira and I take the drinks to the table and we invite her to sit with us and drink. Pretty soon, after a drinking match between Laxus and Jellal they are both wasted. Mira and I ignore their drunk laughter as we have our own conversation.

"Have you heard from Millianna or Lucy?" she asks me. I shake my head, "my phone is dead so even if Lucy texted me I wouldn't know" I say. Mira sighs, "Erza you need a new phone its always breaking down on you" she says. "Are you offering to buy me one?" I say with a joking smile.

"I would but you wouldn't let me" she says giving me a look, "hell no I can buy my own phone" I say. "Stubborn wench" I hear her whisper, I roll my eyes. Our attention is brought back to the boys when we see them wrestling on the floor, we both sigh.

We stand up and walk to them, "Why in the hell are you two fighting?" I ask them. "To see who is better!" I hear one of them yell out. "Okay I think its time to call it a night" Mira says, we both then proceed with ease to pull the two men apart.

I pull Jellal to the other side of the room, he stands up and stumbles slightly. I look toward Mira, "I'm going to take him home, ill see you tomorrow" I say. "Alright and be careful" I hear her say as I begin to walk out of the bar.

I walk the both of us to the parking lot and stop in front of Jellal's car. I turn to him, "Keys" I say, he begins to pat his pockets until he feels them and pulls them out. I take them from his hands and unlock the car, I open the door and help him inside.

When I'm done I walk to the drivers side and get in, I look over to Jellal, he's staring at me. "Is there something on my face?" I ask, he shakes his head. "Your eyes" he whispers, "they look so sad... but more than anything they have a deep sense of loneliness to them..." he whispers.

I look at him as the words sink in, I look down and chuckle. I turn on the car, and buckle my seatbelt as he does the same. "So you become some sort of poet when your drunk Jellal" I say as I begin to drive to his condo.

"I wasn't trying to be poetic... I was simply stating my observations" I hear him say. As I'm driving I notice that were almost out of gas, up ahead I see a gas station. "Hey Jellal, were going to stop at a gas station real quick" I say as I pull in. I hear a mumbled 'ok' as I drive up to a pump.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and open the car door, I get out but before I close the door I look at Jellal, "don't get out of the car, ill be right back" I warn. He gives me a thumbs up, I close the door and walk to the pump.

After I pay and put the pump in the car I walk toward the gas station entrance. I open the door and go inside, I get two bottles of water and a cheap phone charger. I walk to the counter set down the stuff, "will that be all for you today?" the clerk asks. I look up at a display case where they keep all the cigarettes. I point toward a pack, she smiles and takes one out and places it on the counter.

She rings me up and tells me my total, I take out my wallet and give her what I owe. She hands me my stuff and I leave, I walk back to the car and take out the pump. I open the door and go inside, I hand Jellal a water bottle. "Drink this, you'll thank me in the morning" I say and start the car.

I buckle my seatbelt and plug my phone into the charger, then I drive out of the station. "Erza when you were a kid what did you want to be?" he asks me. The answer comes to me immediately and it slips out of my mouth, "Free..." I whisper.

I feel Jellal looking at me, "What about you?" I ask hoping he won't question me any further. He takes his eyes of me and looks out the window, "an astronomer" he says. "Really?" I say not fully believing him, he nods his head. "As a child my favorite hobby was studying the planets and stars" he says with a smile while looking at the sky.

I smile, "why didn't you become an astronomer?" I ask. His smile fades, "family issues" he says. I keep my eyes on the road and decide not to ask anything else. I come to a stop light and check my phone, no messages or calls from Lucy. I put down my phone and continue driving.

We drive up to his building, I park and we both get out. I help him inside since he's still stumbling a bit. We get inside his place and I help him to his room, as soon as he hits the bed he starts snoring. I laugh, he must have been really tired. I take off his shoes and put a blanket over him, I turn off the lights and leave the room. I walk to one of the spare rooms and connect my phone. I get into bed and soon fall asleep.

000000

Slowly I open my eyes, I blink a couple of times and then turn to the other side of the bed. 'RRRIIINNNGGG' I hear again, I open my eyes and sigh. I sit up and look to my right, I see my phone light up and vibrate. I rub my eyes and pick it up.

"Hello" I say in a raspy voice

 _"Did I wake you? Jesus Erza what are you doing still sleeping this late? That's not healthy"_

I chuckle, "What do you want Loki"

 _"Wow someone is grumpy, And here I was being a good brother calling my big sister. You know you have to call more often Erza for all I know you could be dead in a ditch somewhere"_

"Yes Loki your the best brother a girl can ask for" I say sarcastically

 _"Speaking of amazing brothers have you heard from Natsu"_

I fully wake up, "You haven't heard from Natsu?"

 _"Last time I talked to him was about two weeks ago"_

"Shit"

 _"Yeah, last I heard he was working in that big house in the suburbs"_

"Ill go looking for him today"

 _"Alright call me if you need anything"_

"I will, stay safe Loki and call more often!"

 _"I will mom, Love ya"_

"Love you too, bye"

I say and hang up, I sigh. Stupid Natsu and Loki their both going to make me go crazy one of these days. I get out of bed and walk out of the room, I walk to the kitchen. There I see Jellal, he smiles when he sees me. "I'm making breakfast, want some?" he asks as he flips a pancake. I nod my head and smile.

After breakfast Jellal gets ready for work, I take a sip of my coffee as he comes out to the kitchen all dressed up. I whistle, "Well look at you in your nice suit" I say. He chuckles, "I have an important meeting today" he says as he attempts to fix his tie.

I walk up to him and fix it for him, "What about you? You got any plans today?" he asks. I sigh, "I have to go look for my idiot little brother" I say. "You have a brother?" he asks with a smile. "I got two" I say finishing fixing his tie.

"No sisters?" he asks, I shake my head. "Thankfully" I say, he looks at me confused, "wait what do you mean 'looking for?'" he asks. "Well, we haven't see or heard from him in two weeks so now I have to find some way to get to the suburbs where no buses or trains run" I say.

"You can borrow my car if you want" he offers casually. "Really?" I ask hopeful, he nods his head, "As long you can drop me off and pick me up afterword's" he says. I nod my head, he pulls out his keys and hands them to me. "Lets go shall we"

000000

After I drop off Jellal, I begin my one hour drive to the rich suburbs. As I drive my mind begins to wander. Mostly to Loki and Natsu, when we were kids. Were not biological siblings but since childhood we had stuck together no matter what. Even through all of the foster homes and running away, we always had each other.

Natsu was always a big mouth and used to get us in trouble a lot, Loki used to be such a cry baby. And me, well... I suppose I was always odd and stood out. Not that I cared, we were all odd that's why we fit together.

Then before that... I sigh, before that is nothing but dark memories and seeing things that no child should have ever seen. My childhood was robbed from me... It was a never ending nightmare that I could never escape.

When I think of my childhood three things come to screams of agony, smell of dirt, and death. I know that my memories will haunt me for the rest of my life... I wish I knew how to move on but I cant seem to find how.

Its been years and most of the scars have healed but I still wake up some mornings smelling dirt and have nightmares of people I know and knew being tortured to death. Oh and how painful it is... living with a mind that is constantly at war with itself...

But that's okay... most people live with the same thing. We could all be fucking miserable together and share our bad memories over bottles of alcohol and drugs. Because that seems to be the only way to make us forget them even if its just for a little while...

00000000000000

 **Please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

I pull up to a huge house, this is the last place Natsu said he was working at. There is no car in the driveway, although with a garage that huge that isn't very surprising. I dig into my pocket and pull out a pack of cigarettes and put one in my mouth. I'll admit I'm a bit nervous, do you blame me? What if he's not there? Or what if they did something to him? You never know with these rich people.

They can do whatever they want, commit any sort of crime and they will get off because they have money. I start looking for my lighter when I see a cigarette lighter socket, I push down the button and begin to look around the neighborhood while waiting.

My eyes stop on a house across the street, there is a woman in a bathrobe and rollers in her hair. In her right arm she holds a small baby girl and with her left hand, she's holding a little boys hand. In front of her, is who I assume her husband, he has on a suit and a briefcase in his hand. They both have these huge smiles on their faces.

The little girl in her arm begins to cry, instead of being frustrated with the child for crying for no reason they begin to coddle her and soon she has a smile as huge as her parents. The man kisses the three of them and then leaves to his car. The woman and little boy wave as he drives away.

How could they be so happy? How could she be so happy? Being stuck at home with little kids all day while her husband goes to 'work'. But I suppose that is a dream a lot of girls have, being married to a man who loves them, having adorable kids, living in a nice neighborhood. It is the 1950s American dream, living a peaceful life with your family, I suppose it does sound good sometimes.

I almost wish I could have a life like that... But I can't... I won't. I'm too fucked up to have a life like that, no man should ever have the bad luck of being married to someone like me... And no child should ever have the misfortune of having me as a mom... I don't wanna ruin my children like my mother and father did to me...

I look away and realize that the lighter is ready, I take it out and light my cigarette. I look back the house but the woman has already gone inside with her children. I take a drag of my cigarette and then exhale, watching the smoke come out and make patterns in the air.

I look back at the house, I am about to get out and walk to the door when it opens. I look and see a half naked Natsu. Is he in his underwear? And wearing a tiger print robe? "What in the living hell?" I whisper to myself. He walks to the mailbox and gets the mail and paper, I push on the horn and scare him. He drops the mail and looks toward the car glaring.

I roll down the window, as soon as he sees me he stops glaring and smiles. "Erza!" he yells out, "Natsu what the hell are you wearing and why are you in your underwear, get in the car!" I yell. I unlock the door, he comes inside.

"Alright but I only have about 10 minutes to talk," he says as he gets inside and shuts the door. As soon as he closes the door I smack him on the head, "Ow what was that for" he says in protest. "That's for not calling Loki or me for two weeks, making us worried you little shit," I say to him.

He rolls his eyes, "I was gonna call... I didn't realize it had been two weeks" he whispers ashamed I take another drag from my cigarette. "Natsu why are you in your underwear, your giving children nightmares," I say then chuckle. He gives me a dirty look, he then wraps the robe around himself.

"If you must know, I and the lady of the house had a romantic evening last night and I haven't had time to put on my clothes," he says. I groan, "Jesus Natsu isn't that woman married and has kids our age," I say. "Yes all that is true, but guess who just got a new car," he says in a sing-song voice.

"She bought you a car! Natsu!" I yell at him, "What? I didn't ask her for it, she bought it for me as a surprise and besides... You really think you should be judging me, looks like you got a sugar daddy also, considering you driving around in a car like this and Sting told me he saw you leaving with some guy at the bar last time" he says and takes my cigarette.

I roll my eyes, "Sting has a big fucking mouth and I am not sleeping with him, he is my friend if you must know, don't lower me to your level" I say, he takes a drag and then flicks me off. "You'll be lucky to be on my level, and what are you doing for him then? No way in hell anyone would let someone borrow a car like this from the kindness of their heart" he points out while looking at me and then hands me back my cigarette.

I look down seeing his point, "Nothing he hasn't asked for anything.." I say. He chuckles, "Really? he must be some creep if he hasn't asked yet. If I were you I would get away from him, no sane person lets you borrow such a nice car without a price. If he starts creeping you out just say the word, Loki and I will pay him a visit" he says.

I chuckle, "I don't need two weaklings fighting my battles besides I'm stronger than both of you," I say, "You are maybe stronger than Loki but you're not stronger than me!" he exclaims then shows me his muscles, I roll my eyes.

I take a drag of my cigarette the turn back to Natsu, "Do you ever feel guilty Natsu?" I ask him. He takes my cigarette again, "guilty about what?" he asks then takes a drag. "About sleeping with married women? Conning them into buying shit for you and then leaving without a word in the middle of the night? Aren't you ever guilty about making them fall for you and then just leaving?" I ask.

He slowly breathes out the smoke and chuckles. "Fuck no" he answers and takes another drag, "Those women Erza, they deserve whatever comes to them. I am not the home wrecker, they are. I have never once come onto any of them, they come to me, they are the ones who throw away their marriages and children for some fling with a young guy. I have never conned them, they con themselves by believing that a young guy would want them for anything more than their money. Why do you think when I leave they never chase after me, they know all along that it is just temporary until I decide I have been there too long..." he breathes out.

He turns to me, "I don't care what people think of me Erza. Home wrecker, con man, cold hearted asshole, all that I care about is not going back to how we used to live... You, Loki and I will never starve again, we won't sneak into places just to be warm and we sure as hell are never going to do the shit we used to do in order to get a couple of bucks. Not if I could help it... It's bad enough that you have to work in that disgusting bar..." he says and looks down mad at himself.

I put my hand on his shoulder, he looks up at me. "Listen to me Natsu, we are never going to live like that again, those days are gone... And if it makes you feel any better I got fired from the bar" I say. He smiles at the last part, "Really? Why?" he asks. I look away, "I got into a fight," I say. I hear him chuckle, "Not surprised there," he says.

I glare at him and take back my cigarette, "you have a sugar momma go get your own cigarettes" I say. He laughs, he reaches into his robe pocket and pulls out his wallet, he opens it and takes out all the cash in it. "Here take this, I have more inside," he says and hands it to me.

There has to be at least a couple hundred, "Jesus, just how much money does she give you" I say. "Nowhere near as much as her husband gives his side chick, I'm jealous. I demand equality" he says jokingly, I laugh.

"Listen I have to get back," he says in a low voice, "Alright asshole, you better call," I say. He smiles, "I will mother, I'll call Loki too when I get inside," he says. "You better" I threaten. He chuckles, he reaches over and kisses my cheek. "Stay safe, and stay away from creeps, I'll see you soon," he says as he opens the door. I wave to him as he leaves, I wait for him to get inside before I drive away. I look at my cigarette and see it's practically gone, I put it out and turn on the engine.

I begin to drive away when my phone starts ringing, I take it out of my pocket and answer it.

"Hello"

"Hey Erza, it's your baby daddy Sting"

I roll my eyes, "Baby daddy my ass, what do you want Sting?"

"There you go again hurting me with your words Erza, think of the children we have raised together"

"Sting if you just called me to waste my time I'm hanging up"

"Don't hang up! I need a favor"

"No"

"No? You don't even know what it is yet"

"I'm not doing shit for you Sting"

"Come on you owe me one"

"For what"

"For last time I got Minerva fired"

I sigh, he has a point. "She didn't even stay fired" I point out.

"Well that's not my problem, but I did get her fired like you said to"

"What's the favor?"

"You know that guy Freed? With the long green hair? The guy Mira got with during Loki's birthday party last year"

"The gay one, what about him"

He laughs, "Well apparently he's not as gay as you and I thought. He tried getting with this girl but when they got to his place she robbed his ass. He would have never told anyone but she apparently stole this really valuable sword that his grandpa gave to him"

"Okay? What does any of this have to do with me? Can't just one of you go and get the sword back?"

"Well... The girl that robbed him is Juvia Lockser"

"As in Gajeel Redfox's little sister? The same Gajeel that is an underground championship boxer?"

"Yup and no man is allowed to get within 10 feet of his darling little sister without him beating the shit out of them, the only reason Freed got so close was because Gajeel was off in some fight"

"Out of all the people to be robbed by..."

"Yes well what's done is done, so we need you to go and get the sword back. Since you are one of the scariest bitches we know you should be able to handle her"

I chuckle, "You sweet talking me Sting"

"Depends, is it working? Maybe we can still save our marriage "

"Hell no, I'm as dry as the desert. However, if you put Rogue on the phone..."

"Oh, the pain! the pain my heart is feeling is unexplainable! My baby momma has been cheating on me with my own brother! How will I tell our innocent children!"

"Oh would you shut up about our imaginary children and marriage, Sting your lucky I'm even agreeing to this favor"

"Alright I will shut up for now, but this is not the end of this soap opera"

"Sting your so dramatic"

"Shut up"

"I'm going to Juvia's place right now since I have some time to kill, I'll call you after"

"Alright bye"

"Bye"

I hang up and begin to drive to Juvia's apartment, I really hope that Gajeel didn't teach Juvia how to fight or else I'm fucked.

00000000000000

Please review! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Maybe I should just go in and hang out with Cana? Forget about Juvia and that damn sword. I sigh, no, no I already told Sting that I would do it. I'm not going to back out now, besides they will never let me live it down if I do.

I sigh, I open the car door and step outside, I shut the door and lock the car. I slowly begin to walk toward the apartment building. I take out my keys and open the main door, I have a copy from Cana. I go inside, immediately on the first floor is Cana's apartment. I doubt she's home and if she is she's probably passed out anyway.

I look at her apartment door, it's painted red, but after years most of the paint has chipped away and instead of a bright red it is now a dull fading red. 1A is painted at the top of the door, she used to have a brass door knocker but after a crazy ex that refused to leave her alone for a week straight its long gone. I smile as I look at the bottom of the door where Cana and I carved our initials, I practically lived there at one point and we were drunk and pissed at the owner of the building so we carved them to piss him off more.

It's not like she was ever gonna get her deposit back anyway and when he tried to tell us something, we were both in a bad mood. He took one look at us and he left us alone, deciding he rather live than to scold us about a door he should have replaced years ago.

I look away from the door, straight ahead of me were stairs that led to the second floor where Juvia lived. I climb up the old squeaky stairs, ironically I have only ever gone upstairs once before when I went to ask for some coffee beans after a horrible hangover. From what I could tell that day Juvia was a nice girl and even offered to make me some hangover soup.

I get to the top of the stairs and walk towards her door. Unlike Cana's door Juvia's door is in perfect shape and its painted blue. I catch my reflection on her silver door knocker, I raise my hand and gently pick up the latch and knock. A small part me hopes that she isn't home or that she didn't hear me knock.

But soon I hear someone inside walking toward my direction, the door opens and the smell of flowers hits my nose. I see recognition in her eyes and she smiles at me, "Erza! Juvia hasn't seen you in a while, Are you doing well?" she asks. I smile back at her, "I'm doing good...Um, actually Juvia can I ask you something...?" I say hesitantly. Her smile falters noting my tone, "Sure... What can Juvia help you with?" she says in a small voice.

"Well um, so this is gonna sound a little odd but..." I start to fidget. Juvia leans against the door frame looking at me with great interest. I sigh, deciding that putting off what I really want to say is useless, "I'm friends with the gay green haired guy you robbed and I'm here because I need to get back the sword you took because it was his grandfathers and all the other guys are too afraid to come because your brother will beat them up" I spit out.

She stares at me for a couple of seconds completely quiet, I mentally prepare myself for her to start swinging at me but she doesn't. Her cheeks turn red and she looks away from me embarrassed, "it was you who did that... right?" I ask because of her silence. She nods her head, "Juvia was the one who did that.." she says in a low voice.

She looks up at me, "You must think that Juvia is a bad person" she whispers and looks down at the ground. I let out a breath, realizing that she won't be hitting me anytime soon. "No Juvia... I don't think that" I whisper, she looks up at me surprised. "Juvia didn't mean to do it... It's just..." she begins wanting to explain her actions.

I chuckle, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Juvia, I won't ask if it makes you uncomfortable," I say reassuringly. She gives me a small smile, she goes inside her apartment and opens the door wider. "Please come in," she says, I smile and walk in she shuts the door behind me.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asks, "Um yeah black" I say she smiles and walks to where I assume is the kitchen, I follow behind her. She presses some buttons on her coffee maker and soon she hands me a cup of black coffee. "How is Gajeel doing?" I ask her to start up a conversation, she smiles. "He is doing well, busy training mostly," she says and takes a sip of her own coffee.

After that, we sit and talk about random things while drinking our coffees, after an hour or so we walk to her bedroom where the sword is. She hands it to me, "Juvia didn't mean to take Freed's stuff... she just wanted to scare him a bit..." she says while we are walking to the door.

"You wanted to scare him?" I say confused, she nods her head. "Freed has always made fun of Juvia for the way she talks... It makes Juvia feel bad... And Juvia didn't want to tell Gajeel because he would take it further than it has to, so Juvia figured if she scared him a bit that he will back off" she admits as we get to the door. I laugh, "well if it makes you feel better you scared the shit out if him and all the guys for that matter, I mean I hate to admit it but I was sorta scared on my way here also," I say, she giggles.

"Do you think they will still be afraid of Juvia after they realize she gave back the sword willingly?" she asks more to herself than to me. I open the door and smile at her, "Don't worry ill make sure they are" I say and step outside. We say our goodbyes and she closes the door, I hold the sword in my left hand and walk down the stairs. As I come down I see Cana outside her door in a pink Kimono, she is flipping through a stack of mail.

I reach the first floor, she turns over to my direction at the sound of my feet. She smiles when she sees me, "Well if it isn't my darling little Erza, what in the hell are you doing here?" she asks. I lift up the sword, "getting Freed's sword back" I say and walk to her. She laughs, "I heard about that, well he had it coming he was always such an asshole to her. I'm surprised she even gave it back I would have kept it" she says.

"I would have sold it, can I borrow some of your makeup?" I ask she begins to walk inside her apartment. "Go ahead, you know where it is," she says while walking. I follow her inside and close the door behind me. She goes straight to the couch and continues watching her TV show, I walk to her room and grab her makeup bag. I walk out of the room and sit next to her on the couch. She turns to me, "Hey Erza can I ask you something" she says. I look up at her, "go ahead" I say.

"What's with you and this blue haired guy I keep on hearing about," she says with a smug look. I roll my eyes, "Why is everyone suddenly interested in my fucking love life" I say. "So he is a part of your love life, not just a friend," she says. I throw a pillow at her, she dodges it and laughs.

"So is he your boyfriend or something?" she asks, "he is my friend and that is all," I say and look back at the makeup. She smiles, "whatever you say Erza"

000000

After I finish putting on makeup and talking to Cana I begin to drive to the diner where Sting told me to meet him. I pull up to the diner and get out of the car, I take the sword out of the trunk and walk inside. Immediately I see Sting at the counter I walk straight to him, he is resting his head on his right hand and with his left hand he is playing with his phone.

As I walk up to him I set down the sword in front of him, he looks at the sword and smiles. "Freed's gonna be happy to see the-" he starts, he stops when looks up at me. The smile on his face drops and it is replaced by surprised.

He starts laughing, with ease he jumps over the counter and stands next to me. "What the fuck happened to your eye," he says pointing to my left eye. "Juvia Lockser happened, I'm telling you, Sting, if I were you I would not mess with her. I'm lucky I made it out of there with the sword and only a black eye" I say in a panicky voice. He stops laughing, "are you okay," he says and reaches out to touch the eye.

I back away from him before he can, if he touches it without a doubt the makeup will come off. "Listen just... just don't mess with her anymore, okay? Tell everyone not to mess with her anymore. I know I won't..." I say and with that, I walk out of the diner.

I feel Stings gaze on me as I do and a tiny bit of fear. I smile as I get inside the car, I turn on the engine and take a makeup remover wipe from my pocket and begin to clean my left eye. When I'm finished I let out a laugh. Hopefully, they won't be mean to her anymore. I look at the time on my phone and begin to drive to Jellal's work.


	12. Chapter 12

I begin to drive to Jellal's work, from here it should take me about 30 minutes to get there. I turn on the radio and continue to drive. I laugh as I think back to Natsu, I can't believe he is messing around with a woman that is old enough to be our mother. But my laughter soon dies out, I wonder who Natsu would be right now if he came from a good family? Would he be in school? Probably studying to be someone amazing, someone, that will actually change the world for the better. He wouldn't be messing around with women twice his age, he wouldn't have to worry about Loki or me.

I stop at a red light and shut my eyes for a couple of seconds. No, stop this Erza. Stop these negative thoughts. He's happy, he says so himself. But is he really?... I open my eyes again and drive as the light turns green. I take out a cigarette and light it, I take a long drag and blow out the smoke. Successfully fucking up my lungs more and calming my nerves. No more negative thoughts, it's useless thinking about what could have been.

I continue to drive and take another drag of my cigarette. I screech to a stop when something suddenly crosses the road, "shit!" I yell out in surprise. I notice a little girl standing a couple of feet from the front of the car, she has a ball in her hands it must have run out to the street. I sigh, thank god I saw her and didn't hit her. The little girl smiles and waves at me, completely oblivious to the fact that I almost killed her.

I wave back at her, she runs out of the street and right back to the front yard of her house, at that moment her father comes out of the house. She drops the ball instantly and runs into his arms, I smile at that. I continue to drive not realizing I had stopped in the middle of the road. I remember my father, not much but I do remember him.

Whenever I think of him there is always one memory that stands out. It was in the fall, we were in the back yard carving pumpkins for Halloween. I was wearing this big puffy pink jacket that I know for a fact made me look like a marshmallow, I chuckle. He had jut raked the leaves, I jumped into the leaves successfully making a mess all over the yard again. He picked me up and twirled me all around the yard in his arms, but my favorite thing was when he would throw me into the air and catch before I fell, he always caught me.

I don't remember his face very well, his features have slipped my mind. But I do remember he had long black hair and a huge smile if memory proves me right we have the same smile. I remember hugging him that day, he smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. I love that smell, it's the same smell of my room, I have a miniature collection of cinnamon and vanilla candles. I remember being in his arms and pulling at that awful goatee he had. I miss my dad, he's the only thing from my childhood I miss. I was three when he died, it was after he passed that everything went bad.

I think if I could live in a moment forever it would be that one... Running around the yard with my dad while we throw fallen leaves at each other. Laughing and giggling without a care in the world...

I make it to Jellal's work sooner then I thought, I park close to the doors. For a couple of minutes I sit in the car and wait, but soon I begin to feel restless. I decide to get out of the car, immediately the fresh air blows on my face and hair. I smile, it's much nicer out here than it is inside there. I decide to sit on the hood of the car and enjoy the fresh air while I pollute it with my cigarette.

I look up at the sky, its so blue it is not as bright as Jellal's hair, but it's pretty none the less. I ignore the odd looks I get from people nearby and enjoy looking at the blue sky and the fluffy clouds. I look away from the sky when I hear someone walk up to the car, I look down and see Jellal smiling. "What an amazing sight," he says in a soft voice, I put my cigarette in between my lips. "What is?" I ask and take a drag.

"After hours of being in meetings with boring old men who think they are better than everyone and care about nothing than what they have in the bank, I come out of work and see a pretty red head sitting on the hood of my car smoking a cigarette and looking up at the sky in a blissful state... It is one of the most amazing sights I have ever seen" he whispers the last part, slowly while he was talking he walked closer to me. Now he has both of his hands on either side of me resting on the car, trapping me. I smile and lean toward him, a couple of more inches and we would be close enough to kiss.

I look at his eyes, they are light brown with a hint of green to them. I think back to what Natsu said, I know I shouldn't be trusting a complete stranger like him for no reason but... there is something about Jellal that just makes me feel safe, an instinct I get around him that tells me it's okay to trust him. I continue to stare into his eyes as he stares into mine, slowly and unconsciously I move closer to him.

Our lips meet and we kiss, it's a sweet and short kiss. We pull away when someone walks by us and clears their throat, reminding us that we are in public and in front of Jellals workplace. I look down embarrassed, my cheeks are stained red. I look up at him and see he has a slight blush. "How was your day?" he asks, I smile, "Eventful" I respond. He moves away and I jump off the hood, "Come on let's drive back to my place and you could tell me why your day was eventful" he says as he gets inside the car.

I walk toward the passenger's side of the car and stomp on my cigarette before I open the door and also go inside, I look over to Jellal, I move closer to him and lean against his arm. "I'll tell you all about my day if you tell me about yours, about what makes the old men in the meetings boring," I say. He chuckles, "you really want to hear about my day?" he asks.

I smile, "more than anything" I respond. I continue to lean against his arm, I close my eyes and listen to him talk about his day. I laugh when he tells me about some of the things the old men said, I open my eyes again and look at him while he talks, the way his face expression changes to try and match the ones his co-workers had. As I continue to look at him my mind drifts to the woman I saw earlier with her children, is this something she gets to do every day? Listen to her husband talk about his day?

I continue to look at him as he talks, I suppose from this point of view I can understand why she must love this life. It's not exciting or interesting most of the time but... it's a peaceful life, going home every day to someone who cares about you and is willing to listen to you talk about the boring people at work. I wonder if I could ever have that life one day? Who knows maybe I will? Maybe I can get rid of this depression that follows me everywhere and settle down with someone I love... Anything's possible, right?

0000000

 _ **Please Review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

( Jellal's point of view)

I begin to drive back to my apartment, I had to drop Erza off at her apartment since her roommate had to talk to her about something important. Erza can be so odd sometimes, I smile. But she's fun to be around.

Soon I make it back home, I park my car and walk to my condo. I walk up to the door and notice its unlock. I open it and the first thing I see is a vase coming right toward my face. I manage to dodge it just on time. I look further inside and see Ultear standing in front of me.

"Jellal!" she yells out. I look at the remains of my vase on the ground, "Ultear what the hell!" I say angrily and begin to pick up the big pieces of the once pretty blue stained glass vase. "Where have you been Jellal!? My father gets killed and you just bail on me at the police station!" she roars angrily. I roll my eyes and throw away the broken pieces.

"Like it would have mattered if I had stayed. I hated the guy" I say as I sweep up the last small pieces, she visually fumes but doesn't respond to my rude comment. "Well you're supposed to be my fiancé, how do you think it looks when you don't even bother showing up to my father's wake?" she says. I look at her and realize she's wearing all black, today must be the wake.

I sigh and rub my temples, "You want me to go back with you to the wake?" I guess. She nods her head, I suppress rolling my eyes again. "Alright, let me get changed," I say and walk to my room. I take off my white button down shirt and put on a black one. Can you imagine what would have happened if I had walked in with Erza? Ultear would have had a fit. I laugh imagining how red her face would have got. I finish buttoning up the black shirt and put on my black tie again.

I walk to the bathroom and open the medicine cabinet, I open a bottle of medicine and take a couple. Hopefully, these will hit in fast, I don't know how much of her I can take. I put a couple in my pocket for later and leave the bathroom. I walk out to the living room and see Ultear waiting impatiently for me.

I open the front door and hold it out for her, she steps out of the condo. I wonder what would she do if I just shut the door and lock it? I won't have to go to the wake if I do it. I step out of the condo and lock the door.

I follow Ultear out to the parking lot, we take my car since she took a taxi here. I drive to where the wake is taking place. Sooner than I would have liked we get there, damn pills haven't hit in yet. I walk to the entrance hand in hand with Ultear. As soon as we walk in I hear the fake tears of strangers and silent prayers that have no feelings behind them.

We continue to walk through the room being stopped every couple of steps by relatives and people who work at the company. By the end of it, I want to blow my head off, some of these people don't even pretend to care. They say their condolences and then immediately ask who will take over the company now that her father is gone.

We make it toward the front of the room where Lyon and Ur are and sit down. "Where is Gray?" Ur asks as soon as she sees us. "I thought he was here" answers Ultear, her mother shakes her head. We turn to Lyon, "I haven't spoken to him since last night" he says. "I have tried calling him but he doesn't answer" Ur adds.

"I'll try calling him again," I say and stand up before they can protest, I step outside. I feel the fresh air hit my face and take a deep breath. I pull out my phone and dial Grays number, the pills are sorta kicking in now. I smile, about time.

"Hello, this is Gray Fullbuster's phone. Who is this?" I hear an unknown voice answer.

"This is Jellal Fernandes, his friend. Who is this?"

"Hello Jellal, I am Officer Parker. We have your friend Gray Fullbuster detained at the police station"

"Gray got arrested?"

"That's correct, we have been trying to reach his family members and home phone but we have received no answer"

"They are all at his father's wake, what did he get arrested for?"

"My condolences, he got arrested early this morning for drunk driving and reckless endangerment as well as illegal street racing"

I sigh, "How much is bail?"

"500"

"Alright, I'll be right there," I say and hang up. I walk back inside toward where I left Ultear, Lyon, and Ur. They look up at me with hopeful eyes, "did he answer?" Ur asks me. "Well Gray didn't answer personally but the police officer at the station did," I say. Their faces drop, "he got arrested?" Ultear asks. I nod my head, "For what?" Lyon pipes up.

"Drunk driving and racing" I answer, they all sigh disapprovingly. I feel bad for Gray, he's the only one in Ultears family that I like, it's a shame that they all see him as the fuck up. "I can go bail him out if you guys want?" I offer. Ur looks up at me, "You sure?" she asks hesitantly. I smile and nod my head.

"I'll see you in a bit," I say to Ultear and kiss her cheek. I walk back outside and go straight to my car. I turn on the engine and drive away, I take out a cigarette and light it up. As I taste the smoke in my mouth I remember my kiss with Erza and smile. Perhaps it's the drugs talking but I can't wait to kiss her again.

I drive to the police station and put my cigarette out. I walk in and walk to the police officer at the desk. "I'm here for Gray Fullbuster," I say, the officer talks into the radio on her shoulder and hands me a form to fill out. By the time I finish they bring Gray out and hand him back all his stuff.

We walk back out to the car and get inside, "Why does it smell like smoke inside your car?" he questions me as soon as we get inside. Erza, my head thinks of immediately. I chuckle. "I was smoking," I say and pull out another cigarette and pop it in my mouth since I had to put out my other one, he steals one.

"I didn't know you smoked," I say to him as I start the car. "I could say the same thing to you, and I didn't know you had an obsession with strawberries," he says. I look at him confused, "strawberries?" I question. "Yes strawberries, your car smells of smoke and strawberries and a small hint of vanilla," he says.

I laugh, that's how Erza smells like, I must not have noticed since I've been spending so much time with her lately. I wonder if Ultear smelled it when she came inside also? If she did she didn't ask me about it.

"So you wanna go to the wake or..." I begin, "fuck no, that guy was an asshole he deserved what he got. Plus if I go they are all going to look at me like I have committed some sort of sin for getting arrested" he says. I nod my head understanding, I didn't want to go either. "So where do you wanna go?" I ask him. "I'm starving, let's go get some burgers," he says. I chuckle, "burgers it is"

0000000

 _Please Review! :)_


	14. Chapter 14

(Erza's point of view)

I unlock the door to my apartment and go inside. As I do I see Mira sitting on the couch, she stands up as soon as she sees me.

"Erza! Good, you're here!" she says impatiently and begins to put on her jacket before I can ask her what's going on or even shut the door she drags me outside and locks the door again.

"Mira, what's wrong? What was the emergency you were talking about?" I ask as she drags me in a hurry to her car. We get inside and she starts the engine, "It's Millianna" she says and begins to drive out into the road.

"What about her?" I ask with a sinking feeling in my stomach. "She got arrested" she answers.

"Arrested? Wasn't she just released from the hospital today?"

"I don't get it either, and it doesn't help that Sho wasn't very clear when he called me. Apparently, she beat up some random girl at the mall"

"Why?"

"We have no idea, she just got aggressive for no reason"

"I hope she isn't hurt..."

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing... Well..."

"Spit it out, Mira"

"You know they are going to use this against her when she goes to court, right?"

"What? No they can't, she just went through a traumatic experience it can't be unusual for her to freak out a bit"

"Erza, they don't arrest you for freaking out a bit. They are going to make her seem like she's unstable and that's the last thing she needs right now..."

"She just shot herself in the foot, didn't she?"

00000

My knee on instinct keeps bouncing, I don't even realize I'm doing it until Mira gives me a look. I stop and try to focus on something. I feel a knot in my stomach, What am I even supposed to say to her? I'm not good at comforting people, how am I supposed to make her feel better?

I look up and see Sho walking towards us, the knot in my stomach gets tighter. The hospital has a one person at a time visiting policy, Sho's back so that means I have to go see her next. I stand up and meet him halfway. "Good luck" he whispers and walks past me and sits down in my previous seat.

I let out a breath and walk toward the security door, they let me in and point toward where I should go. With every step, I feel more and more dread. Why am I so nervous? It's just Millianna. But I know it's not the Millianna I know, this Millianna has gone through something I can never fully understand. She's different now... damaged...

Outside the room is a guard flipping through a magazine, she doesn't acknowledge me. I walk into the room, it's dark the only light coming from a television that hangs from the wall.

There are three beds in the room and a desk in the corner where a male nurse sits looking through his phone. In the third bed, I see Millianna sitting up her right hand is handcuffed to the bed, I walk towards the bed and sit down in the chair next to it.

Millianna doesn't bother looking at me as I sit down. I open my mouth but no words come out. After a minute of silence, "I'm surprised you aren't drunk" her voice breaks the tension. I turn toward her and chuckle, "I wish I was drunk, it would make this trip easier" I whisper trying to keep my voice down to not disturb the other patients.

"You didn't have to come here Erza, I don't even know why you bothered to, " she says and wraps the blanket closer around her. I stay quiet for a couple of moments, would I have come if Mira hadn't dragged me here? I will like to think yes because I'm a decent human being but I know that I probably wouldn't have.

"You know what I'm going to ask you right?" I say to her. She sighs, "If that's all you came for then you really shouldn't have bothered coming," she says. "Millianna-" I start with a sympathetic tone. "Don't Erza... Just Don't ... I'm sick of everyone looking at me that way and talking to me like I'm some kind of walking ticking time bomb that has to be cradle every damn second" she hisses.

Something inside me snaps, "Fine you don't want to cradle then I won't cradle you. You are a fucking ticking time bomb. You just beat the shit out of an innocent girl for no fucking reason" I yell and stand up from my chair abruptly. I see tears begin to well up in her eyes but I don't stop. I feel everyone looking at us even the guard but none of them make any move toward us.

"Your right Millianna I shouldn't have bothered coming. But just a piece of advice if someone does come to see how you are doing you probably shouldn't start off the conversation by insulting them" I sneer, regretting the words as soon as they leave my mouth. I stare at her for a couple of seconds as the tears begin to roll down her face.

What the fuck did I just do? On instinct, my legs move and I walk out of the room. Her protests and sobs falling on deaf ears, I stop and stand outside of the room for a couple of seconds. I have to go back and apologize... Right?

I turn and see the guard looking at me, giving me a disapproving look. "What is the matter with you?" she says disgustedly. "Fuck off," I say and continue walking defiantly not wanting to turn back now. Instead of going back to the waiting room I walk out of an emergency exit on the way. The cool air hits my face and dries the tears that have gathered in my eyes. I wipe the remaining ones away and begin to walk away from the hospital.

With every step, I take the horrible feeling in my gut gets worse and worse. Why the fuck did I say that to her? I stop walking and begin to pull on my hair. Why did I do that?! "God dammit" I yell at myself. I kick a trash bin in frustration and knock down all the trash, people passing by give me dirty looks but I just keep walking. I hate myself enough without other people adding to it.

I stop walking when I see a familiar neon sign, it's one of the many bars I go to when I wanna drink till I pass out. Without hesitation I open the old creaky door and walk in, the smell of smoke, sweat, and liquor hits my nose immediately. I walk to the bar and sit down at the stool that looks most stable and order a drink. 8 shots of whiskey and 3 beers later and I almost feel alive again...

00000

Please Review :)


End file.
